


Trouble Lurking

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [25]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'No Time'Error realizes Marker is lonely, so gets another cat called Bug
Relationships: Marker/Bug
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Trouble Lurking

Marker was moving across the floor waiting for a chance to pounce on his mate, his round stomach slightly pushed to the ground.

Error watches from the corner of his socket, watching the ink cat try to flatten himself against the ground moving silently. The glitch sitting at his table carefully making the cat's meals; Marker had been eating a lot lately, so he was worried that he was over feeding him... again...

  
Sci told him off when Error had come to him what an overly weight ink cat in his arms the first time. Error did not want a repeat performance.

Sitting by the windowsill was another cat; it had a black head and most the body was a reddish and blond hue filled in with blacks. Its paws were solid blond, red and black. It's large fully tail was blue. It did not match the otherwise true cat fur. The same was the tear marking on his cheeks and partly his muzzle.

Marker pounces in delight and Bug leaps up so high into the air that he almost hit the ceiling- Marker was now rolling up on the floor laughing. Bug had landed on his feet, ERROR signs filled his vision.

Bug, the error cat, slowly turns to Marker. On noticing the stare the ink cat got up and ran.

Soon the chase was on.

Error watched the whole thing in amusement, then turns back to the cats' meals.

After Error had finished his task of getting rid of Sci's plants, the glitch had returned to his normal job with beating Ink down to ground becoming a monthly thing. Error noticed that Ink had begun carrying extra vials around and gave him to him even if he lost the battle.

Error could not say no.

Error had noticed that Marker had been looking a bit lonely and wanted to do something about it. So he went to Sci to ask if he could trick Dream and Blue into the machine and make Marker some friends.

Marker who came along for a check-up, quickly asks for another request.

And thus Bug was born.

And Marker was very 'happy' with his friend, who he quickly declared his mate. Much to the cat with Error's memories' horror.

But Error knew that his other cat self was happy for someone to call his own.

The glitch glances over to his cats. He would think he could see play fighting cats, instead, he sees Bug licking Marker's ear roughly.

Then Error hears a strange groaning coming from Marker, almost like he was in pain.

Jumping up he rushes over to see what was happening, he found them laying upon his favourite black and blue jacket that he left on his beanie bag.

Marker let out a painful meow and Bug continues to lick him roughly.

That's when Error noticed the hint of blood.

Dropping to his knees he grabs his glasses that was inside his jacket pocket and quickly puts them on.

A tiny small little mini thing caught his attention... it wiggles...

"*how that hell can ya have kittens?! ya both male!" Error yells loudly to the cats.

A little later on, Error became the proud owner of five new kittens.

He later discovered that the first cat that Sci used was female... Error just had not noticed that Marker was female...


End file.
